nexuspediafandomcom-20200215-history
On
On '(怨, ''Malice) is a technique that utilizes the Madness, an energy released by Demon's. On is primarily used by Demon's, and is the source of their supernatural power. Properties of On On utilizes an aura known as the Madness in order to strengthen the physical abilities of the user. On techniques allow Demon's to heal themselves, take over the bodies of other humans, hide their existence from normal humans, devour the aura of other beings and much more. Madness Madness, also known as Demonic Aura, is a form of Aura released by Demons, able to influence an individual in a plethora of ways. Madness can have a variety of effects, depending on the type of madness and the person. However, it often awakens the evil inside an individual and/or strengthens its hold over them. Demon's pray on this mental instability in humans, and it allows Demon's to possess human hosts. A Human effected by the madness often losses their sanity and becomes a Kin of the Demon who's madness has effected them. After becoming a Kin, a Human no longer resembles a perfect human form, and takes on the form strange distorted humanoid figure. Most Humans who succumb to the madness are considered demons or evil-humans. Whenever a Demon spreads their madness into a human, the human's soul becomes infected. This infected soul is then at the mercy of the Demon who infected the human. The host Demon can control the human, possess their body and most importantly feed off their aura to make themselves more powerful. Three Major Principles Like Nen, On requires the mastery of four major principles: Kansen, Shoyuu, Kakudai and Henkan. All of these techniques are second nature to demon's, and are the keys to their supernatural powers. Kansen Once a demon begins to spread the dark energy known as madness, they use Kansen (感染, Infect) so this energy can invade the bodies of others. Once inside a victim's body, a demon's madness feed's off the person's negative emotions. Weaker humans can be affected by Kansen by just being in the presence of a demon, while others require more direct means of contact in order to be affected by madness. Shoyuu After infecting a potential host with their madness, a demon is able to use Shoyuu (所有, Possess) to take over the mind and body of any victim that's already been infected with madness via Kansen. By using Shoyuu, Demon's are able to hide themselves within their own madness, specifically the madness that exists within their target host body. By hiding themselves using Shoyuu, a demon can compeltely mask their presence by hiding themselves inside a host body. If a demon remains inside a host body too long, their madness with overtake and transform their host into a make shift demon known as a kin or evil human. Kakudai With every host body infected by kansen, and kin created by shoyuu, a Demon's power grows via Kakudai (拡大 Magnify). A Demon's kin spreads the madness of the demon who originally infected the victim. As more and more madness spreads, the Demon becomes more powerful. Henkan After spreading their madness through Shoyuu and gaining more from it via Kakudai, a Demon is able to transform their aura by using Henkan (変換, Transform). A demon can transform their aura in order to disguise themselves as humans, or transform their aura to match their demonic physiology, granting them supernatural abilities. Madness Types There are six different madness types, and upon learning one's madness type a Demon can develop unique techniques to suit their type and personality. Madness of Power Madness of power increases a demon's physical powers, and any demon who uses this aura is known as a '''Morpher (). Therefore, a morper is able to greatly increase his offensive and defensive capabilities by transforming their bodies size and shape. For example, many demon's will use madness to increase their bodies size to gargantuan proportions. Madness of Fear The Madness of Fear allows the user to summon other demonic entities, any demon who uses this aura is known as a Summoner (). A summoner has the power to freely summon demon's of their own creation, that suit their personality. For example, Frosche is able to summon demon-frog bombs that explode on her command. Madness of Anger The Madness of Anger grants the user the ability to create supernatural weapons. Demon's who utilize this aura are known as Forgers (). Forgers can freely create a wide array of weapons that correspond with their personality. These weapons cary special properties, giving them supernatural abilities . Category:Universe (Nexus RP)